Invading the Invader
by Xalthir
Summary: [Male x Male, Aggressive Sexual Acts and Violence, Blood and Mild Gore, Snuff] Lautrec of Carim has recently done away with the Firelink Shrine fire keeper, Anastacia, and Oscar of Astora has collected the Black Eye Orb. Seeking revenge he invades the killer in Anor Londo, but things do not go in his favor. Quite the opposite.
The black eye orb was solid in his hand, fingertips wrapping around it like talons as he knelt and focused his mind on the fold of time lines. He could sense him, Lautrec of Carim. That traitorous scum. Oscar felt the world give way as the orb's firmness dampened and suddenly reality became fire.
Blazing heat consumed his body and he felt his limp form rising from the ground, eyes scraping the ceiling before his vision settled.

It was the castle of Anor Londo, opulent and imperial dotted by huge ornate pillars and drapery covering every inch of an immaculate hall, but it was black as night.

Oscar drew up his shield instinctively when he heard an airy laugh.

Soft clapping came down from the balconies that surrounded the hall. "So, you came did you? For what?" The voice chimed.

Armor rattled througout the room followed by a loud thud as a brass coated figure dropped down nearby, rising from the ground with his two shotel crossed over his chest. The weapons were much like hooks, wide and arched as if they were used for fishing. The inner portion of the curve a potent blade and the tip pointed enough to pierce armor.

The man behind them was just as intimidating. Head to toe he was coated in brass armor that stuck out and had jagged edge. His helm was almost crown like, covering all of his face save small pocks in the faceplate for vision. Over his chest there were arms that wrapped around him made of brass to simulate the embrace of his chosen deity.

Oscar stepped back instinctively.

Lautrec chuckled. "So brave. And you're here for what, again? I don't recall getting an answer." He repeated, letting the weapons hang at his sides, scraping their tips on pillars as he passed them, moving towards the knight.

"I'm here for Lady Anastasia's soul." He said, tightening his grip on his shortsword.

"How noble." Lautrec said, no emotion in his tone. "So you come to my world to take it?"

"You came to mine to get it."

"Fair enough, Knight of Astora." A foot came down harshly and Lautrec was in full sprint. The brass tower was a blur, closing the distance in seconds.

Oscar's shield came up to block a slice, but the weapon pivoted around the guard, grabbing it and pulling it down. "No no, none of that!" Lautrec growled, knee flying up into the shield and slamming it back into Oscar.

Oscar staggered, feeling a searing pain in his leg as he did so. He was hit. He threw his weight around and slammed an opening through the brass knight's stance, driving the tip of his weapon forward.

One step put Lautrec clear of the strike, spinning his shotel and wrenching beneath and around the arm of his opponent, piercing his bicep.

Oscar roared, tugged forward by force and pain while hot blood rushed down his wrist and arm.

Lautrec snarled and reared back his helm, slamming it into Oscar's. The resounding ring of steel on steel was followed by the clatter of armor as the Knight of Astora collapsed to the ground, a foot from seemingly nowhere mangling his chin. He could taste iron.

"Now, what are you here for?" Lautrec roared, kneeling down and driving his weight into Oscar's windpipe.

Oscar gasped, reaching helplessly for something to grab on to. Lautrec simply shook his head. "Pitiful." He snapped, twirling his shotel around pulling off his weight. He kicked away Oscar's weapons, turning back to the man as he struggled to rise.

One hard whip from Lautrec's leg knocked him down once more.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson, Oscar of Astora." He teased.

Oscar started to speak but Lautrec dropped his weight into the Knight's diaphragm and he was suddenly gasping for breath.

The brass knight parted the man's arms and then spun his blades around, driving the tips through the elbows, piercing the stone beneath as he locked the man's arms in place.

Oscar screamed, wrenching up to try and escape the pain, but it only made it worse.

Lautrec drew a small dagger from his side and got to work on the leather guards protecting the man's thighs and crotch. It didn't take long to work them off and once it was done he tossed the scraps to the side, Oscar finally catching his breath.

The man below Lautrec was wearing standard armor with a covered helm, rounded pauldrons, and the crest of Astora spread across his tabard. His package wasn't particularly impressive, now revealed, but that's not what Lautrec was interested in.

He leaned down and got a good look at the rear before him. It was round and bubbly, light hair covering the skin. "This'll do for a good lesson." He muttered, looking to the Knight who's breath had gone shallow.

Oscar pulled up on his arms but all he did was widen the cuts. "You sick, cur!" He snarled, pain shooting through him like molten slag.

Lautrec undid the lower portion of his belts and unclasped his breeches, pulling his stiff cock from the tight prison. It glistened in the faint light that rolled in from the open doors of the castle, pre running down the shaft and stopping at his hefty sack.

He snatched the bottom of Oscar's legs, pivoting them up and exposing better the tight hole. The head entered first, a strong shove from his hips driving forward and basing the sizeable cock, balls rocking against the small of the man's back.

With no lubricant to speak of Oscar felt something tear almost instantly and bit his lips to stop himself from whimpering in pain. Lautrec's hips picked up speed and Oscar struggled once more to get free, this time pulling down and trying to get the tips of the blades to come loose from the stone.

Lautrec hardly noticed, his cock pumping the hole fiercely, armor scraping the stone bellow in equal tempo. He grunted a few times and leaned his head back. "Goddess bless." He panted.

Oscar managed to get one arm from the pin and threw the blade to the side, despite the pain. He reached across and snatched the other shotel, pulling it out with a scream and whipping it up towards Lautrec's throat, all in a fluid motion.

Lautrec growled and brought the man's thigh up, the blade biting deep into the flesh. Lautrec pulled his cock free as Oscar screamed and rolled to his side, clutching the wound and dropping the weapon.

"You're stubborn and stupid too." He snarled, slamming his heel into the man's spine, rolling him over. He fell on top of Oscar, growling and driving his knee into the small of the Knight's back. Oscar felt his vision blur, coughing out blood that leaked from the plate of his helm.

Lautrec reached over and gathered his weapon, forcibly taking Oscar's hands and layering them before piercing them with his blade, curving the weapon up, serving as a bond.

Oscar had never suffered such pain, he screamed so loudly it felt like his throat would burst.

Lautrec took the other shotel and snatched the top of the Knight's helmet, pulling it up so that his throat was taunt, shoving the blade between the skin and the ground. "You could have rested while this was done, but no. Now you will tire until I tire." He snarled, pressing his cock once more to the man's rear and breaching.

Oscar winced, his vision fuzzy. He felt as if he would pass out, but that would mean death. His body was pushed forward as the brass knight got back to his work, armor scraping on the ground with every thrust.

Lautrec kept the blade tightly clutched, Oscar's thigh leaking hot blood onto the ground that splattered with each pump. Lautrec hardly cared. His balls slammed into the poor man's over and over as he reamed the invader, Oscar's tight ass bouncing with each pass. He was almost sad that he was so close.

Oscar felt his breath drawing short as Lautrec put more weight on his head, now pushing down towards the blade. "No, no, no no!" Oscar screamed, shoving back with all he had.

Lautrec shoved harder, his weight thrown into every movement. "Unfh, ah! Let me show you what a Knight of Carim can do!" He snarled, balls heavily slapping against the stone and Oscar's flesh. He made one last entry, member buried deep, and poured hot seed into the folds of the Knight's rear, thrusting for the last few gouts as he pushed as hard as he could on Oscar's head.

Oscar resisted for a moment, warmth flooding his aching and burning body and then felt the steel hit his neck. He tasted blood and attempted to breathe, but all that was heard was a gasping, sucking sound. Blood pooled beneath his throat and Lautrec tore his cock free.

"Next time I'll bring friends, they won't want to miss this." He said as Oscar's body faded away, leaving only bloodstains behind.


End file.
